This invention is related to collapsible meal boxes formed of a paperboard material having a base formed of sections that are folded between the box sidewalls to collapse the meal box, and more particularly to an axle member that is inserted into the meal box and supported adjacent the base to prevent it from being folded into the box while forming a wheeled toy for children.
Some fast food chains employ a collapsible meal box for their customers to carry food from the restaurant. The meal box is usually printed with material that is entertaining to children.
A typical meal box is formed of paperboard with sides that collapse to a position closely adjacent one another. The top and the base are usually formed of several folding sections that interlock when the meal box is expanded. The base sections of certain meal boxes fold to a position within the sidewalls when the box is collapsed. In its expanded position, the weight of the food items on the base prevent it from being collapsed, however, when the meal box is empty, the base sections tend to collapse upwardly into the meal box, thereby limiting its use as a toy.